liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-25887592-20190312211548/@comment-30202629-20190324152414
'O narrador se referiu a luta. Sim, Argosax não foi páreo para Dante, ele só não explicou a situação. - '''Então, amigo, quando o narrador vai se referir ao Argosax naquele momento, ele diz "governante infernal com poder que rivaliza o de Mundus", ou seja, aquele era o nível de poder que ele tinha naquela situação. Se o Argosax não fosse tão poderoso quanto Mundus naquela situação, dá pra dizer que a frase "''But not even demonic rulers rivaling the power of Mundus could match Dantes's strenght." estaria errada, o que é improvável. 'Sim, a causa foi a Rebellion. Mas se Dante tivesse simplesmente empalado a Rebellion em si sem a Sparda, nada disso teria acontecido. Todo esse poder foi graças a Sparda e a fusão das duas lâminas. Sanctus tentou usar o poder da Sparda, não conseguiu - Dante conseguiu. Tem tudo a ver um com o outro. - '''Disso eu sei, mas o que eu estou dizendo é que o Dante não simplesmente absorveu o poder da Sparda pra ficar tão forte, ele passou por um processo: absorveu as duas lâminas, fundiu elas e libertou o verdadeiro poder dele próprio. O que eu quero dizer é que o propósito desse processo nunca foi ter a Sparda ou a Rebellion como fonte de poder, mas sim fundir elas e libertar sua própria força. '''Sem falar que, a noção de que ele despertou o próprio poder é só uma forma de colocar isso: o Sin Devil Trigger de Vergil também é tratado como ''A verdadeira forma dele, mesmo que pra alcançar isso ele necessitou não só aceitar tanto seu lado demoníaco quanto seu lado humano (algo próprio dele), como ele também precisou consumir o fruto da Qliphoth, algo totalmente exterior a ele (E só assim ambos os gêmeos se tornaram iguais em poder, com forças externas agindo sobre eles - Sparda e o fruto) - 'Ok, mas não é como se o fruto da Qliphoth fosse algum tipo de fonte de poder para o Vergil ficar tão forte, está mais para algo que permitiu à ele usar o máximo dele próprio. É só ver que o Mundus comeu o fruto e ficou poderoso, mas quando o Urizen comeu o fruto, ficou muito, muito acima de Mundus. Ou seja, faz mais sentido assumir que o fruto não é uma mera fonte de poder, mas sim algo que liberta o poder máximo dentro da própria pessoa que o consome, variando de nível dependendo de quem o comer. 'É citado que o Berial reinou o Submundo, então ele era rei. Daí vem a palavra. Ele se auto intitula Conqueror of the Fire Hell após os eventos do anime, onde nos é informado que o Submundo está sem um rei e os 4 demônios mais poderosos estão lutando pelo controle, e não sabemos se ele se denominava como Rei antes, só que ele reinava. - '''Por que Berial mudaria de título? Independente do estado que o Submundo estava, se ele tivesse o título de Rei do Submundo, teria sido chamado assim. Quando falam sobre quem Abigail enfrentou, é usado um termo que apenas vimos ser usado com Mundus. '''O próprio Agnus cita que é um trabalho incomensurável só invocar os demônios. Sparda sozinho derrotou todos os exércitos do inferno. A diferença monstruosa entre demônios menores e demônios maiores, e a diferença desses para os God Tiers. Tem vários motivos pra não bater - '''Sparda derrotou todo o exército de Mundus, não significa que não existam demônios que poderiam rivalizar com ele sozinhos. É só ver que Mundus e Argosax, individualmente, foram inimigos que deram trabalho para serem derrotados e selados por ele. Resumindo, não é surpresa nenhuma uma fusão gigantesca de poder demoníaco de vários milênios ser comparável ou até acima de Sparda. '''Sanctus estava dentro dele com a Sparda, e o Savior estava funcionando. Sanctus estava fora dele, mas ainda conectado ao Savior (como na cutscene em que o Savior aparece para os cidadãos de fortuna), onde claramente há lampejos de energia sendo usada, ele continua funcionando. Porém é só Sanctus se distanciar minamente que o Savior para de funcionar. A própria Boss Fight do Nero já quebra o argumento de que o Savior consegue funcionar sozinho, já que Sanctus entra no Savior, ataca com ele, e quando sai o Savior já volta a sua posição de estátua - '''E como isso muda qualquer coisa do que eu disse? Como eu falei, o Savior e o Sanctus estão conectados, mas não tem compartilhamento de poder entre eles e nem base pra dizer que e estátua absorvia poder do Nero só dele estar lá dentro. '''Dante estava zoando tanto o Sanctus quanto o Savior constantemente, a única dificuldade, como eu disse, era ataca-lo, mesmo que cenas antes Dante tivesse perfurado Savior atirando a Rebellion nele (provando que ele podia se quisesse). O Dante literalmente fala que ia destruir ele, não faz sentido acreditar que ele estava sem nem usar Devil Trigger porque queria um desafio a mais, se não fosse para dar mais tempo a Nero. - '''Disso eu sei, é óbvio que o Dante não estava levando a luta a sério do mesmo jeito que aconteceu quando ele enfrentou Argosax. Mas fato é: ele reconhece que, enquanto derrotar o Savior poderia dar trabalho (mesmo que só um pouco), derrotar o Sanctus era uma opção muito mais simples e foi o que ele decidiu fazer. '''E sim, o que você diz no final não contradiz o que eu disse: derrotar o Sanctus é mais fácil que derrotar o Savior, afinal, o Sanctus é só UMA das coisas que fortalece o Savior, além de que Sanctus também não conseguia controlar a Sparda - '''Tem base pra dizer que o Sanctus fortalecia o Savior de qualquer forma? Porque na descrição dos personagens, deixa bem claro que o Savior estava lutando com poder próprio e quem estava tentando ficar mais forte era o Sanctus. À esse ponto já deve estar confuso, mas resumindo: Savior agia por conta do Sanctus, mas o poder dele era o próprio, enquanto Sanctus queria mais poder pra ele mesmo usar, não pra fortalecer a estátua.